Talk:AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet
Battle Type Any citation that tells us of the battle type yet? Because it only appears to have more weapons than the regular AGE-2, I have not heard of a citation that mentions it's battle type yet and I don't think there's enough for us to classify it as a sniper or long range yet. Also, I'm concerned about naming those two binder beam cannons yet because we're not sure whether they can fire beams on their own. The twitter pic can be some type of emission for all we know rather than beams. Maybe it's better not to have en equipment list for now until we get one? We could also go the route of using the "these names are speculative observation" disclaimer we used during the Gundam 00 Movie days prior to us getting the names of the Gundam weapons, though I can't execute this myself now since I'm writing from a smartphone ATM. -SuperSonicSP 19:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't understand why Beam Cannons was written there either, as far as I know those are DODs Rifles mounted to the shoulders. Whether if the "shoulder binders" count as "Beam Cannons" when the DODs rifles are removed is unconfirmed. I'm having trouble understanding why speculation is constantly written on AGE articles, as it makes the Wikia look unreliable considering how so many people immediately spread info around as if its accurate. If its not accurate, well then you know how people complain. -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 22:39, January 6, 2012 (UTC) My guess was that it was assumed they are beam cannons when the DODS are there, since prior to this we have not seen them dismounted. Now after the twitter pic we're a bit of a limbo on what they are since we don't know what those orange things it's emitting are and the pic is colored weirdly with the DB being greenish and all so it could be beams or some type of emissions. The way we're classifying the things now after your edit seems to be alright IMO. As for why AGE gets speculation I'm guessing it's more of a need to get things filled up. I personally rather keep a large bare and uninformative page than feel to put them up against very speculative stuff at the start. I say if we're going to put speculation in things which even I do from time to time we need to make it sound like such rather than making it sound like a fact, and even then we should try to keep it to a minimum and only of such speculation is relevant and useful. I don't think it's just an AGE thing though because I believe our 00 pages a long time ago had the same problems too before we started making citations and references more commonplace. It's going to happen and we just have to make sure we have systems and observers in check to ensure that if we find something that might be wrong we can fix it as best as we can cos everything we write would be read by other people, that's our job afterall and the responsibility that we have. -23:48, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure if but if anyone would check if this is the official name for the DODS rifles Twin Hen DODS Rifle, an unofficial source but it'd make more sense calling them Twin Hen than Twin REModifica 18:46, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Twin Hen? What's a Hen? (I'm pretty sure you're not referring to female chicken) In any case, Twin DODS Rifle came from a magazine source, and we have a one or two other publications prior to that have used different names. We'll probably clear the issue up and have the real name once the HG kit is released, which shouldn't be too long from now. It also doesn't help that we don't know whether which names is for what config, one name could be referring to when the rifles are mounted, one other could be when they're handheld, etc. -SuperSonicSP 23:26, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :HG seems to have confirmed Twin DODS Rifle as the name. -SuperSonicSP 03:25, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Designation To my knowledge, the designation hasn't been revealed yet and precedent would suggest that it would be different from the Normal's even if it's just the addition of one letter. We could remove it from the article title's completely, as is standard procedure, or we could put a ? at the end of AGE-2 since we have precedence case of a previous generation. Taikage or someone else did it for the Gundam 00 Movie Gundams since back then we have tons of evidence it's going to be GN followed by the unknown numbers back then. I say ? Is also quite viable. Whatever the case I don't think leaving it as just AGE-2 is a good idea since that's likely not the designation based of precedent and even if it's mostly correct it might make people think it's truly the revealed designation when it's not. -SuperSonicSP 02:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Flight mode? I was wondering if the transformed state of the Age-2 DB is also called Strider Mode (or G-Strider), or is it only applicable to the Age-2 Normal? --'Zeikfried' 16:23, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Ummm...no clue.Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 16:27, March 27, 2012 (UTC) There is no officale name for that mode for now Sbrzzi 16:32, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't think there's an official name for now. I dont think its mentioned in the manual either, though I haven't checked. -SuperSonicSP 20:52, March 27, 2012 (UTC)